The present invention is directed to a device and a method for cooling containers. In the so-called hot-fill filling of liquids into PET bottles, PET blanks, hereinafter referred to as preforms, are initially blown into PET bottles in a blow moulding machine. Subsequently, the bottles are directed to a filling machine by means of a transfer device (or a conveyor device) as to be filled there with a (hot) filling material. Subsequently, nitrogen is dripped onto the as yet unclosed bottles and shortly afterwards the bottles are closed. This method is also referred to as the nitro-hot-fill process. The bottle bottom is cooled in the transfer area between a blow moulding machine and a filling machine by means of water jets operating in series. Subsequently, the hot closed bottle is transported to the bottle cooler preferably by means of at least one conveyor belt. In the heat exchanger, the hot bottle is cooled down to room temperature.
From WO 2006/079754 A2 a method is known, by means of which the bottom of a bottle is moulded in such a way that the stresses acting on the bottle, which result from heat and pressure occurring during the filling of a heated liquid into the bottle, will not lead to any undesired deformation of the bottle.
Starting from the point in time when the hot liquid is in the bottle, the bottom is exposed to severe thermal stress; upon closing, the stress on the bottom is further intensified by the pressure increase which is generated in turn by the dripping in of nitrogen. The process so far, therefore, required a very accurate adjustment of all of the variable parameters, since otherwise the bottom would undesirably deform or would bulge outwards. This would mean, for example, that the centre of the bottom would come into contact with the standing surface and therefore the bottle could no longer stand in a controlled manner.
From DE 20 2007 008 120 U1 a device is known, by means of which the containers generated by a blow moulding machine may be cooled down by the time they reach a filling machine.